


Breaking the Girl

by pusnaegi



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Mild Smut, Multi, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusnaegi/pseuds/pusnaegi
Summary: I made this fic in mind of the by song by RHCP. It's about a borderline toxic relationship between two lovers, and the boyfriend recklessly breaks his girlfriend's heart but then wins her back just to do it again.





	Breaking the Girl

It's been weeks since you and Yongguk held an actual conversation.

You've both been ignoring each other at all costs and loss complete contact with one another yet still live in the same home while doing so.

You were never really good at beginning conversations or even confronation, for that matter. So everything going on between you two was the hardest thing you've ever faced. Granted, it wasnt Yongguk's strong suit either but he still stepped up and said his piece if he felt the need to.

If something was bothering him, he'd say it. Yeah, it'll take some time, prying and pouting but this time it was different. He'd wave you off or say "I'm fine." knowing good and goddamn well nothing is fine at all. 

He'd show no actual care for the conversations you two would have. He never really even greets you anymore, let alone sleep in the same vicinity. The last time you touched him, he jerked himself away as if you carried a disease.

Your feelings were actually spared from further hurt due to being in a car. If it was anywhere else he would've left the room entirely, and you know it.

Indeed, everything was completely different.

—

It was past 11:00 PM.

You sat in the your bedroom with your head in your palms and your feet anxiously tapping at the hardwood as you thought everything over.

Is everything really your fault?  
You've thought of anything you've done that could've pissed him off but nothing came to mind. Still, you refused to feel like this any longer. You refused to lose sleep, tears and time thinking about something that could be someone else's fault and not your own.

It's about time you got this off your chest, but when?

—

Yongguk shuffled into the room wiping the sleep fron his eyes and leaned against the door frame without speaking. A look of stress and disdain was painted across his face.

You scrambled out of bed and quickly wiped the running tears that escaped down your cheeks.

You stared at eachother without breaking the silence for a minute before you finally spoke.  
"I have something to say," You proposed, but nothing else uttered out of mouth. How could you go blank at a time like this? 

"I don't have fucking time for this. If you're not going to talk, then I will." Yongguk suddenly barked.  
"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now, but I didn't know how to say it," He let out a huff of breath before he spoke again.

This is the most he said to you in a month and you wish it was in a different situation. You could hear the hatred laced through his voice, you knew what was happening but you couldnt grasp on to the truth.

"Stop, s-stop.." You muttered, putting your hands up in surrender. 

"I'm not finished." His voice was barren and monotone. 

Its like he lost all feeling for you with each word.  
"I don't want this," He motioned between the two of you, signifying the relationship you two once had.

"I.. want to break up." Yongguk's voice became stale and monotone as those shattering words left his mouth.

"Why?" You managed to mumble as you choked back tears. "Why? Did I do something wrong? How can you leave me just like that?" Your voice heightened in pitch the more you bickered.

Yongguk stood in above of you, voiceless as you cried in front of him. You noticed he didn't even make an effort to comfort you, despite declaring you both as exes. He was different from what he once was. It's like he put on a façade just to trap you in.

Your mind crumbled around you and all you could do was stare. You felt a wash of heat rise upon your neck, yet you stayed quiet as tears rushed in your eyes.

"Fucking bastard."

—

It was the next morning. You remembered crying yourself to sleep last night and seeing Yongguk leaving the room through the teary blur in your eyes.

It's like he dropped all feeling for you at the snap of a finger. The look he gave you that night, right before he uttered those sharp words, his face was.. different. It was a look of disgust and resentment and it sent shivers down your spine.

But despite the sadness you felt, you couldn't stay here. You couldn't stay in a house with him, that is. If he hates you, so be it. You can despise him too.

You dragged a duffled bag out the closet and tossed it on the bed and began aggressively stuffing clothes and toiletries inside that could fit.

"What are you doing?" Yongguk asked as he passed through the door, but you could tell he wasn't really interested.

"What's it to you? I'm leaving. Why stay in a house with a guy who doesn't even love me anymore, right?" You huffed as you zipped up the bag and slung it over your shoulder.

"I didn't say-" Yongguk cut himself off and brushed his fingers through his curly, distraught hair.  
"Where will you live, hm? You can't scrap up money and get yourself an apartment in just a day, so where will you go?" He crossed his arms as he awaited your answer.

You paused for a minute as you didn't really know either. You have friends, but will they just let you impose on them like that? You can go back to your parents but they'd just fill you with "I told you so!" as soon as you step foot in the doorway and it was too far away from your job anyway.

"I'll figure it out on my own," You finally stammered. "But don't act like you fucking care." You hissed and elbowed Yongguk out of the way as you pushed past him.

"Just stay here until you find something. I'll move out, alright? " Yongguk suggested as he tried to grab at your bag.

You backed up and yanked the duffle bag away before he could grasp it. "Keep it." You scoffed at him for even thinking that. Why stay in a home filled with all of the memories you two shared basically etched in the walls? This place would be your personal hell.

"Fine." Yongguk stated plainly and walked towards the kitchen.

You stomped towards the door and grabbed the spare key. "I'm borrowing this for awhile. I need to come by and get the rest of my things in a few days." You called out and swung open the door.

Yongguk shrugged at you as he popped a grape in his mouth.

You looked back at him once before you closed the door. A small part of you wished that he ran to you before you left the doorway and embraced you with the biggest hug, took you back and all of this would just be a wild story to tell your friends.

You shut the door behind you and collasped at the stairwell. "Bullshit." You scoffed to yourself for even imagining that. 

This was the best decision. He wasn't good for you anymore and you're sure he thought the same. Though this relationship was the biggest thing you've committed to in all of your life, you need to move on. It'll take time, of course, but you can get through it, right?

—

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for now and I plan to post part II in a bit. :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
